What's Wrong Wth Sam?
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Freddie woke up one day to find a mysterious lump on his girlfriend's back. Now, he can only hope Sam is brave enough to over-come this mysterious disease.


**This is a story about FOP. For more information on FOP see the autors note on the end.**

Freddie woke up. "Baby? Is there something wrong?" He asked his girlfriend. "Yeah." She said. "My back REALLY hurts! Can you check it baby?" Sam asked. Freddie looked at her back. "Sam, do you usally have a huge lump on your back?" Freddie asked. "No." Sam said, panicked. "Okay, calm down. We can fix this. I can fix this." Freddie said, getting really panicked himself. "DRIVE ME TO A HOSPITAL YOU FRIKIN' IDIOT!" Sam yelled. She was holding her back and screaming at her boyfriend. "Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." Freddie kept repeating. "IT'S NOT OKAY, YOU IDOIT." Sam yelled. Freddie pickedd her up bridal-style, put her in the car and started driving as fast as he could.

Unfortunatly he was no Edward Cullen and they were in no Forks, Washington so they got pulled over. "Sir you were speeding, I'm gonna have to give you a ticket." The police officer said. "Excuse me sir, but do you have a family?" Freddie asked. "Yes. I do." The police officer said. "Hows your wife?" Freddie asked. "She died of cancer a few years back." The police officer said. "If you had a chance, would you have sped to the hopital to save her life?" Freddie asked. The police officer stepped aside and motioned for Freddie to go. "Thank you sir." Freddie said.

When questioned, the police officer, Officer Carl, said he will never forget that day. "I can still rember the blonde in shotgun, looking terrifed. The brunette looking pleading and rushed. Fear was in his eyes. The couple looked fairly fimliar. Though I couldn't put names to them until I saw him speed away. There, on the lisences plage in capital letters except for the fist was 'i-C-A-R-L-Y' iCarly. I hope the blonde in okay through. I think she is though. In the few minutes I saw her, maybe 5, I saw she was tough." Officer Carl said. "Though, I still won't forgive them for telling the world to pee on me."

The dotor looked at Sam's test results. "Well Samantha, it doen't look good. Though we can't be so sure, we think it's FOP." The doctors said. "What's FOP?" Freddie asked. "Well, FOP or fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva is an incredibly rare disease of the connective tissue. A mutation of the body's repair system causes fibrous tissue (including muscle, tendon, and ligament) to become ossified when damaged. Many times, injuries may cause joints to become permanently frozen in place. Surgical removal of the extra bone growths can cause the body to "repair" the affected area with more bone. Children born with FOP characteristically have deformed great toes, perhaps missing a joint or simply presenting with a notable lump at the minor joint. The first "flare-up" that leads to the formation of FOP bones usually occurs before the age of 10 though in some cases like yours, Sam it occurs later in life. Though in the past we didn't have a cure we have a cure now that can reverse the growth. It requires surgery tough and the chances of it coming back is very good." The doctor said. Sam looked at her boyfriend. "I'll need to have a trusted adult sign a paper." The doctor said. "I only have one adult I can trust." Sam said.

Marrisa Benson pulled Sam into a hug. "Sammy. Oh my God, I can't belive this is happing. Don't worry we'll get help for you." Marrisa said. "I hope." Sam said. "Miss. You just have to sign this paper. We'll get help for Samantha." The doctor said. Marrisa signed the paper. "Samantha, we're going to help you." The doctor said.

After surgery, Sam was one of the lucky ones. She was perfectly healthy and was discharged from the hospital a week later. "I don't think I could have handeled my life if you died." Freddie said. "Yes, you chould." Sam said, laughing. "How?" Freddie asked. "You would have done whatever the hell you were doing for your first 13 years." Sam said. "I couldn't have lived." Freddie said.

**Though in my story, FOP is curable for Sam, there is currently no cause for FOP. For more information, you can Google it. :)**


End file.
